I Love It When I Was The Reason
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: KRISTAO/TAORIS COUPLE! HERE FLUFF STORY! REVIEW REVIEW! ONESHOT


**Title : I Love It When I Was The Reason...**

**Author : HyoRaCuteDevil ( kathkathh_)**

**Cast : tao, kris**

**Pairing : taoris/kristao**

**Genre : romance**

**Rate : T**

**Terinspirasi dari : pict temen (?)**

**Annyeonggg~**

**Hyora datangnih bawa ff oneshot kristao kkk xD**

**Ini hyora buat untuk kak RANA yang merequest ff kristao ini~ xD**

**Mianhae ya kakkalo jelek, aneh, ancur, garing, ga nyambung dsb T.T**

**DAN TENTUNYAJUGA UNTUK SEMUA PARA READER KFFYEO TERCINTA~ /poppo satu2/ #ditendang**

**Happy reading~!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_I love it when I was the reason..._**

**_"Why you canceled a night out with your friends because i sicked"_**

**Drrt drrt... **

Ponsel tao berbunyi lalu ia meraih ponsel tersebut.

**_From : my namjachingu kris_**

**_Tao, besok malam gege mau pergi dengan teman-teman gege.. tidak apakan?_**

Tao tersenyum kecil

**_To: my namjachingu kris_**

**_Tentu gege~ ^^_**

Tao meletakkan ponselnya lalu menghela nafas berat sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Gege.. apakah teman lebih penting daripada tao?" bisik tao berat.

Sesekali tao memegangi kepalanya karena sakit tiba-tiba menjalar dikepalanya.

"Ughh..." ringisnya.

.

.

.

**#tomorrow night**

Tao berkali-kali ke kamar kecil untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Lalu ia berbaring lagi di tempat tidurnya dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Ughh~ kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali?" keluh tao.

Tao menghela nafas berat "Ah.. sepertinya demam.."

Ingin sekali ia menelepon kris dan menyuruhnya menemani nya.

Tapi tidak mungkin ia lakukan bukan?

Kris akan pergi dengan teman-temannya.

Apa ia tega mengganggu kesenangan kris?

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa mual lagi diperutnya. Ia langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan berlari ke wastafel.

"Hoekkk... hoek.. hoek" tao lagi-lagi memuntahkan isi makanannya.

"Ughh~ sepertinya aku harus pergi ke toko obat"

.

.

Tao berlari kecil melewati jalanan kota seoul sambil merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya karena udara malam itu cukup dingin.

Sesekali tao berhenti untuk menetralisir sakit yang makin menjadi-jadiyang menjalar dikepalanya. tinggal beberapa meter lagi jarak toko obat itu dengannya, namun...

**BRUK!**

Tao jatuh pingsan di jalanan karena demamnya semakin tinggi.

.

.

.

Tao perlahan membuka kelopak matanya karena ia merasa sinar matahari seolah menembus ke retina matanya.

**Pluk~**

Sebuah benda jatuh dari keningnya.

"Eh? Kompres? Kok bisa..?" tanya tao bingung.

Tao menoleh ke arah samping dan...

**Deg~**

Ada kris yang tertidur pulas dengan melipat kedua tangannya di kasur dan menumpukan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Disebelahnya

terdapat baskom berisi air.

Apa gege yang menjagaku semalam? Tapi bukankah gege pergi bersamatemannya? Kok bisa? -pikir tao.

Perlahan kelopak mata kris terbuka.

"Eh? Tao? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya kris sambil menguap efek baru bangun tidur.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Haizz tao! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sedang sakit eoh?! Kau tau? Aku cemas setengah mati tau!"

"Habis.. tao tidak mau mengacaukan acara gege.. "

"Dengar tao.. kau lebih penting dari apapun juga."

**Blush**

Pipi tao merona merah.

"terus, kenapa gege bisa disini?"

**FLASHBACK ON**

Kris tampak tengah berlari kecil ke cafe yang dijanjikan dengan temannya.

"Semoga belum terlambat." harap kris sambil melirik arloji yang terpasang indah di pergelangan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba langkah kris terhenti.

Ia melihat seorang namja yang tergeletak di jalanan tak sadarkan diri.

"Haiz, kenapa tidak ada yang memedulikan namja itu sih?" keluh kris.

Mau tidak mau, ia beranjak untuk melihat keadaan namja itu.

Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan namja itu begitu saja kan?

Kris berjongkok disebelah namja itu.

"Jeogi-..."

Kris terbelalak kaget karena melihat namja yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu.

Itu...

KEKASIHNYA!

"TAOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Aiz, kenapa kau bisa begini tao?" kris langsung mengendong tao ala bridal style dan membawa tao kerumahnya.

Kris segera mengambil kompresan dan mengompresnya di kening tao.

"Eotteokhae?! Eotteokhae?!" keluh kris gelisah.

Kris segera berlari keluar kamar dan mencari obat penurun demam.

"aizzz, aku tidak punya obat demam"

Kris segera berlari ke apotik terdekat untuk membeli obat penurun demam.

.

.

"Hoshh.. hoshh.." kris menetralkan nafasnya setelahberlari-lari untuk membeli obat."

Keringat masih bercucuran dengan derasnya.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah sesibuk ini.

Hanya kali ini.

Demi kekasihnya, Tao.

"Ck" kris segera melesat ke kamarnya dan duduk di samping taoyang masih tertidur.

Kris menepuk pelan pipi tao.

"Tao bangun.. minum obat mu dulu.." ucap kris berharap taobangun.

Tapi tao tetap tidak kunjung bangun.

"Aizzz" kris segera mengambil obat itu dan memasukkan dalammulutnya dan segelas air juga ia minum namun tidak ia telan.

Kris menunduk mempersempit jarak tao dengannya dan cup.. ia menyalurkan obat itu ke dalan mulut tao.

Kris menghembus nafasnya lega ketika obat itu sudah masuk ke dalam peruttao.

Kris tersentak "Omo, aku lupa memberitahu teman-teman kalau aku tidak bisa datang hari ini!" pekik kris.

Kris segera meraih ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

**_To : kai_**

**_Kai, aku tidak pergi dengan kalian hari ini. Taos edang sakit. mian.. sampaikan maaf ku kepada teman-teman yang lain ne.._**

**_'send'_**

Kris menekan tombol send dan muncul 'pesan terkirim' di layar ponselnya.

Kris meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada little pandanya.

Kris meraih kompres yang ada di kening tao dan memasukkan nya lagi dalam air dingin lalu ia kembali meletakkannya lagi di kening tao.

"Eunghh.. gege.. jangan tinggalin tao.." igau tao.

Kris terkesiap lalu memegang tangan tao.

"Gege disini tao.."

"Gege! Gege! Apa teman gege lebih pebting dari tao?" igau tao semakin menjadi jadi.

Kris semakin terkesiap dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tao.

"Mian tao.. mianhae.." sesal kris karena membiarkan kekasihnyasendiri.

Perlahan tao sudah mulai tenang. Nafas teratur mulai terdengar lagi. Kris mengusap rambut tao sayang.

"Wan an tao~" ucap kris pelan.

Kris terus mengompres tao sampai ia tertidur kelelahan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tao menangis haru.

Ia menghambur ke pelukan kris "Wo ai ni gege!"

Kris membalas pelukan tao dan tersenyum lembut.

"Wo ye ai ni tao."

**_I love it when I was the reason..._**

**_"Why you stayed up late just because I can'tsleep."_**

Sudah 2 jam namja manis itu berbaring di tempat tidurnya, namun ia tak kunjung tertidur juga.

Ia bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa! Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur?" pekiknya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tao menghela nafas berat lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Ahaa! Aku menghitung domba saja biar bisa tidur!"

Tao memulai menghitung domba-dombanya.

"1 domba.. 2 domba.. 3 domba.. 4 domba.. 5 domba.."

**#10 minuteslater**

"...1000 domba"

Tao menghela nafas berat. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa ngantuk. Bahkan matanya masih terbuka dengan lebar.

Tao duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat jam panda yang terpasang indah di dinding kamarnya.

**11.00 PM **dan ia masihbelum bisa tertidur.

"Apa aku telepon kris gege aja untuk menemaniku?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Ah tidak.. itu akan mengganggu kris ge.. lagian ia pasti sudahtidur."

Namun, entah kenapa tangannya terulur untuk meraih ponsel di sebelahnya.

Hentikan tao! Hentikan! -batin tao

Namun apa daya? Tangannya malah membuka 'contact' dan mencari nama krisdi daftar kontaknya. Ia menekan tombol call.

tutt.. tutt..

Bunyi itu menandakan panggilan masih belum diangkat oleh kris.

Ia menggigit jarinya gelisah.

**Klik~**

"Yoboseyo?"

**Deggg~**

Tao terkesiap.

Diangkat! -batinnya.

Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan tao? -batinnya lagi.

"Tao?" tanya namja disebrang sana memastikan tao masih memegangtelepon itu.

"Ah.. g-gege.. haha.. i-itu.." jawab tao kikuk.

"Wae tao? Kenapa menelepon gege?"

"Ahh.. i-itu.."

"Tidak apa apa ge!" ucap tao cepat lalu langsung mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Fuhh.." tao menghembuskan nafasnya lega sambil membaringkan tubuhnya lagi di tempat tidur.

**#15 minuteslater**

**Tok tok!**

"Tao... hosh... gege... hosh.. masuk ya.. hosh hosh.."

Tao terkesiap. Ia hafal sekali suara ini.

"Hua.. eotteokhae? Eotteokhae?" bisiknya pelan.

**Cklek~**

Namja tinggi itu langsung berlari ke arah tempat tidur tao.

Jangan heran kenapa kris bisa masuk ke rumah tao. Ia kan kekasih saja ia mempunyai kunci duplikat rumah tao.

"Tao! apa kau sakit? Kenapa tidak tidur? Kenapa tadi menelepon gege?" tanya kris dalam sekali tarikan nafas lalu ia kembali terengah-engah.

Tao bisa melihat keringat kris yang bercucuran. Kris.. lari dari rumahnya demi menemui nya?

"Tao.. hanya tidak bisa tidur.." ujar tao.

"Hhh~" kris menghela nafas lega.

"Gege pikir tao sakit."

"Gege.." panggil tao.

"Hmm?"

"Mianhae tao menelepon gege padahal gege sudah tidur.." sesaltao.

"Gege belum tidur kok." jawab kris sambil tersenyum.

Bohong.

Sebenarnya kris tadi sudah tidur. Namun.. karena tao menelepon, ia jadi terbangun.

"Yasudah gege temani tao saja sampai tao tidur."

"Tapi.. gege tidak tidur?" tanya tao.

"Tao tidur dulu baru gege tidur." jawab kris sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala panda kesayangannya membuat tao ber-blushing ria.

Tao mulai memejamkan matanya dengan tao yang duduk di lantai di sebelah ranjangnya mengusap pucuk kepala tao lembut.

"Wan an tao~" bisik kris lembut.

"Wan an gege.." balas tao.

**#20 minuteslater**

"Gege.."

"Hmm?"

"Tao tidak bisa tidur.."

Kris tersenyum dalam keadaan ngantuk "Yasudah, gege tidur disebelah tao aja sambil nyanyiin tao lagu kesukaan tao."

Jujur saja, kris sebenarnya sudah sangattttt ngantuk. Tapi, demi tao..tidak apa deh.

Kris membaringkan tubuh nya di sebelah tao.

**Greb**

Ia memeluk tao hingga tao berhadapan dengan dada bidang kris membuat mukatao dihiasi rona kemerahan.

Kris mulai menyanyikan lagu untuk tao.

"Nina bobok.. ooh.. nina bobok.. kalau tidak bobok digigit nyamuk...bobok lah zitao yeoboku sayang.. kalau tidak bobok digigit nyamuk.." laguitu kris ulangi sampai berkali kali sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat tao pelan.

Perlahan kris mendengar suara dengkuran halus. Ternyata tao sudah tertidur.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengecup kening tao sekilas.

"Wan an baby~"

Kris mulai menutup matanya dan tidak sampai 5 menit, dirinya sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Tentu saja. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Ia tidak pernah tidur lebih dari jam 10.00 pm. Namun karena tao. Hanya kali ini.. ia tidur jam 02.00 am.

Sungguh besar kasih sayang seorang kris pada kekasihnya~.

**_I love it when I was the reason..._**

**_"Why you still didn't go to sleep, because youwanted to get sure I was already home."_**

Sudah berjam-jam namja tampan itu mondar mandir gelisah di kamarnya. Pasalnya, tao.. tidak menjawab teleponnya sedari tadi!

ia sudah mengecek rumah tao,namun kosong.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10.55 pm. Dan tao belum juga pulang.

langkah kris terhenti. Tangan kanannya di lipat di dadanya dan tangankiri nya ditumpukan pada tangannya. Ia menggigit jarinya gelisah.

"Tao.. kau dimana eum?"

Kris menghela nafas berat lalu pergi menuju meja untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia menelepon tao.

**_Tutt.. tutt.. tutt.._**

_maaf, panggilan yang anda tuju sedang beberapa saat_ lagi.

Kris melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat tidur dengan kasar "Oh,shit!"

Ia mengacak rambut nya frustasi "Azz, kau dimana tao?"pekiknya lalu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit, ia kembali berdiri. Ia mencoba menelepon taolagi.

Tutt.. tutt.. tutt.. maaf, panggilan yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi.

Hasilnya sama. Telepon masih tidak di angkat oleh Tao.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana sih tao?" keluh kris.

**Pukul 11.30 pm.**

Tao belum juga pulang.

Pikiran negatif mulai masuk ke dalam otak kris.

Bagaimana kalau tao nya diperkosa?

Bagaimana kalau tao nya dirampok?

Bagaimana kalau...

Aizzz, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh kris merinding.

**00.00 am**

Tao belum pulang. Kris tentunya maaih belum tidur. Bagaimana ia bisatidur jika tao tidak pulang? Ia mana bisa tenang!

Mata kris sudah mulai tertutup namun ia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh tidur sebelum memastikan tao selamat!

**Drrt drrt drrt...**

Kris langsung meraih ponselnya ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

Semoga itu tao -batinnya.

"yoboseyo? Taoo?"

"Ahh.. maaf hyung.. ini kyungsoo. Tao baru saja tidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Hari ini ia tidur di rumahku karena tadi ada tugas kelompok dari lee seonsaengnim. Aku lihat banyak panggilan tidak terjawab dari hyung, jadi akumemutuskan untuk menelepon hyung kembali. Hyung tidak usah khawatir. Tao tidakapa-apa kok" jelas kyungsoo, sahabat tao panjang lebar.

Terjawab sudah keresahan kris. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kabar tao. Untung saja tao nya tidak apa-apa.

Kris menghela nafas lega "Syukurlah kalau begitu.. yasudah.. tolong jaga tao baik-baik ne.. gomawo kyungsoo-ah.. jaljayo.."

"ne hyung.. jalja~" balas kyungsoo lalu mematikan sambungan telepon.

Kris meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang karena tao nya tidak apa-apa. Tidak sampai 5 menit, ia sudah berada di alam mimpi.

Tentu saja, ia sudah cukup lelah karena seharian mencari keberadaan tao,kekasihnya yang paling ia cintai.

**_I love it when I was the reason..._**

**_"Why you searched the whole city for a book because you knew it was my favorite"_**

"Kris ge~ kris ge~ dengarrr~"

Kris mengangkat wajah nya dari bukunya, menatap tao sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hm~? Wae baby~?"

"Komik romantic panda sudah ada yang chapter 11! Aaaaa Tao mau beli nanti~" sorak tao riang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sungguh lucu. Tidak heran mengapa kris yang pasalnya berwatak dingin bisa jatuh cinta pada namja bermata panda itu.

Kris tersenyum lembut dan mengusap surai rambut tao lembut"Baguslah~"

Tao menghentakkan kakinya kesal keluar dari toko buku.

"Waeyo baby~?" tanya kris heran.

Terlebih lagi, ia tidak membawa buku komik yang ia sangat inginkan itu.

"Kata kakek penjualnya, komik itu sudah terjual semuaaaaaa~" ujar tao berkaca-kaca.

Kris memeluk tao.

"Uljima baby~kita cari di toko buku yang lain saja~" bujuk kris menenangkan baby pandanya.

"Tapi, tao tidak dibolehi eomma pergi terlalu jauh~ toko buku yang lain kan jauh semuaaaa~hikss~"

"Sst~ uljima baby~ nanti tao jadi jelek loh~" bujuk kris.

Perlahan tangisan tao mereda.

"Gege antar tao pulang saja ne~"

Tao mengangguk pelan dan kris pun mengantarkan tao ke rumahnya."

Sudahb erulang-ulang kali tao menelepon kekasihnya, kris. Seperti nya ponselnya krismati.

Apa ia sudah tertidur? -pikir tao

Tao menghela nafas cemas.

Ia mencoba menelepon kris sekali lagi.

"Ughhhhh~kenapa ponsel nya gege tidak aktif eoh?" ujar tao lesu.

Kris tidak pernahtidak pernah mematikan telepon. Baru sekali ini. Dan benar, ini membuat taosangat cemas! Wajar kan ia mencemaskan kekasihnya?

Tao merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Oke, ia akui. Sejujurnya, matanya sudah sangat lelahdan terus meminta nya untuk memejamkan kedua matanya, tidur.

Namun ia tidak menghiraukan rasa kantuk itu sampai akhirnya.. ia tertidur karena tidak sangguplagi menahan kantuknya.

**#morning**

Tao membuka matanya ketika matahari mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya mengusik kegiatan tidurnya.

Ia menguap sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Efek bangun tidur.

Ketika ia hendak beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia melihat kris yang tertidur di lantai dengantangan yang terlipat dan kepalanya di tepi tempat tidur tao.

Kenapa bisa?-pikir tao (ingat, kris punya kunci cadangan rumah tao)

Sepertinya kris terlihat lelah.

Perlahan kelopak mata kris terbuka.

"Tao? Sudah bangun?"

Bukannya menjawab,tao malah bertanya kembali "Gege~ kenapa semalam tidak mengangkat telepontao?" tanya tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris tersenyum lembut lalu menyerahkan sebuah buku lebih tepatnya komik.

"Uwaaaaaa!Ini kan komik romantic panda chapter 11!" seru tao berbinar-binar dengan menatap lekat pada komik tersebut.

"Mianhae gege semalam tidak mengangkat telepon mu tao. Ponselnya gege habis baterai. Semalam,gege mencari komik itu ke semua toko buku. Beruntung masih ada tokobuku yang menjualnya. Dan gege baru mendapatkan komik itu pukul 10 malam. Mianhae tao.." tutur kris.

Mata tao berkaca-kaca. Senang, bahagia, terharu bercampur jadi satu dalam hatinya.

**Greb**

Tao memeluk kris.

"Syukurlah! Tao pikir gege entah kemana~ tao sangatt cemas~ gomawo gege~ tao mencintaimu gege~" isak tao terharu sambil tersenyum.

Kris tersenyum. Ia sangat senang jika melihat tao bahagia seperti ini.

Kris membalas pelukan tao lalu mengecup bibir peach tao sekilas membuat rona merah di wajahmanis tao "Gege juga mencintaimu tao~"

**END**!

Gaje yaa? Huaahahaa T.T

Mianhaeee kalo jelekkk neee membs~ T.T

Mianhae yahh kak rana kalau jelekkkkk T.T huaaaaa T.T /peluk kris/ /diwushu tao/ huahaha

RnR neee ;)

Gomawo~


End file.
